ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Ghost and Blue Falcon Hour (TV Series)
Space Ghost and Blue Falcon Hour is a tv series having 2 reboots of 2 shows. Cast Space Ghost Troy Baker as Jace/ Space Ghost II Tom Kenny as Zorak Tara Strong as Jan Dee Bradley Baker as Blip Jim Meskimen as The Creature King Nolan North as Space Ghost, Mettallus Grey Griffin as Tarantula Kevin Conroy as Lazlo Clean/Vengeance John DiMaggio as Moltar André Sogiluzzo as Outsider Blue Falcon and Dynomutt Troy Baker as Radely Crown/Blue Falcon, Red Vulture, Worm, Batey Frank Welker as Dynomutt, Terromutt, Inferno Kevin Micheal Richardson as The Mayor, Disco King Nolan North as FOCUS One, Manyfaces, Bugsy Moron John DiMaggio as Hyde, Lowbrow Tara Strong as The Queen Hornet, Andrea King/ Pink Eagle Greg Cipes as Sewer Rat Tom Kenny as Eric Von Flick, The Prophet Tom Kane as The Narrator, Gimmick Rob Paulson as Al Whinershank Episodes Space Ghost Season 1 # "Ghost Of A Man Part I"-While on a mission with Space Ghost, Jace is forced to watch as the evil mantis creature Zorak vaporizes Ghost. Years later, Jace, now grown up, decides to become the new Space Ghost, with his first target being Zorak. # "Ghost Of A Man Part II"- Jace heads after Zorak, but when he faces Zorak it is revealed Zorak formed a small alliance with the daughter of Space Ghost's old villain Black Widow. # "The King Of Kings"-Jace meets up with his sister, Jan, who reveals their pet monkey, Blip, has gone missing. Jace and Jan team up to find Blip, who is under the control of the Creature King, an old enemy of theirs who is now in the body of a gorilla. # "Not Going Anywhere"- When an old villain of Space Ghost's named Mettallus returns, Jace discovers he is now fused with a planet. Now Jace, and Jan work together again to stop Mettallus. # "Poof"-Tarantula is back for her revenge, and this time she has a gun she claims can kill anyone with one blast. She uses it on Space Ghost and it appears he has in fact been killed. However, he is actually trapped in another strange world full of people who have been there for so long they've forgotten their own names. # "Planet Zorak"- After escaping the Strange world it is revealed that Zorak enslaved his own planet now calling it planet Zorak. Jace now must face Zorak in his own warped amusement park like Planet. # "Lions And Tigers And Bears (part one)"-The whole galaxy's animals are going out of control, and Space Ghost can think of only one person behind it... but he's still locked up. So who in the universe is doing all this? # "Bow To Your King (part two)"- Jace soon discovers that Creature King is working with old foe Moltar that uses a hot mind multiplying device. Can he stop Creature King, and Moltar who is planning to betray Creature King? # "Live to Die"-Something shocking has happened, Space Ghost has seemingly come back from the dead. However, the first thing he does is beat Jace, claiming he doesn't deserve to wear his cape. After this, Jace's pride is destroyed, and he thinks of hanging up his cape. # "I Am Vengeance"- A Space Ghost wannabe named Vengance arrives. Jace comes and lectures him that there is already a Space Ghost. That makes Vengance enraged and now Jace must save Zorak from Vengance. # "Living In A Mad House"-Space Ghost, Jan, and Blip are having a nice day, when a strange man gives them tickets to a place known as the Mad House. When they get there, all three of them are thrown in to a house full of their worst nightmares, and the worst part is, it all seems real. # "I Have No Eyes, Yet I See"- A regular man was doing regular stuff until he gets infected by The Source. Now he is mad man Outsider. Can Jace stop him from reshaping the world in his own image. # "The Planet With A Pulse"-Space Ghost lands on a very strange planet, which has no life on it, even though Space Ghost's computer says it's full of life. All this seems very strange, until Space Ghost finds out the planet itself is alive, with lungs, a brain, and even a pulse. Which makes it horrifying when miners show up to dug on the planet, not caring if it's alive or not. # "Zorak For Space King (part one)"- Zorak has a scheme to become Space King so he does an fair election. So Jace decides to run as well to stop Zorak. # "Vote For Space Ghost (part two)"-After many mis-adventures, Space Ghost and Zorak are finally going to have their first debate, revealing in this world, the more cheers you get the more damage your opponant takes. In the end, Zorak gives in and runs off, with Space Ghost being crowned king. However, he then gives his crown back to the old king, saying he only ran for Space King because Zorak was also running. # "Mother's Day"- Tarantula returns but her mother Black Widow is now with her. Jace decides to stop them, but he discovers she is just planning to give her a Mothers Day gift. The death of Space Ghost. # "Meet Your Maker"-Space Ghost goes up against The Maker, a giant robot who makes other robots. The Maker was originally a peace keeper, but it came to the conclusion that "Fleshies" are the cause of war, and thus must die. # "The Assassination Of Space Ghost By The Coward Zorak"- Zorak makes a documentary about his life. Including when he babysitted Jace, and Jan before he turned evil, and when he joined a rock band with Moltar. And he forces Jace to watch it. # "The Infected"-Space Ghost is forced to team up with Zorak, since a strange virus is going around, turning people in to red zombies with black vains. # "I Feel Nothing"- Mettallus does another return but now has a suit that causes him to feel nothing. Can Jace stop him? # "The Third Space Ghost"-Space Ghost is sucked in to the future by Jok, his great grandson and the third Space Ghost. The two then team up to defeat Zorak, who is still alive, has adopted a more serious persona, and has sucked his past self in to the future too. # "An Unstoppable Force And An Immovable Object"- A mysterious being that is unstoppable arrives, and challenges Space Ghost to a fight. But Jace discovers it is immovable too. # "A New Leaf"-Creature King returns, and he apparently wants to turn over a new leaf. However, Space Ghost doesn't trust him. Is Creature King up to something, or is Space Ghost just paranoid? # "Life Is A Highway"- Vengeance returns but this time he has a car, and is out to rule the highway. Can Space Ghost stop him? # "Full Circle, Part I"-Space Ghost is terrified when he finds out Zorak has recreated the machine that killed the original Space Ghost, as he does not want the Space Ghost mantle to come full circle # "Full Circle, Part II"- Jace discovers there has been more than two Space Ghosts because he summoned an army of them. Can they stop a more powerful Zorak. Blue Falcon Season 1 # "Everybody Hyde!"- Willie the Weasel is a insane mobster who has a mysterious potion that turns him into a raging monster. FOCUS One tells Blue Falcon and Dynomutt about Hyde. Can Dynomutt and Blue Falcon stop him? # "Manyfaces strikes back"-One of Falcon and Dynomutt's older villains, Manyfaces, breaks out of jail and sets out on a quest for revenge. # "Great Honey Theft"-The Mayor claims that all the honey in Big City is vanished. Soon Dynomutt discovers a villain named Queen Hornet stole all the honey. Now Blue Falcon and Dynomutt must stop her. # "Filthy as Rats"-When the villain Sewer Rat comes to town and builds up a giant army of rats, it's up to Blue Falcon and Dynomutt to stop him. # "Beware the Red Vulture"- Old foe of Blue Falcon's the Red Vulture comes in town, and breaks into a tech place. Soon Falcon discovers Red Vulture now has his own Dynomutt. Can Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt stop Red Vulture? # "King Dynomutt "-After a fight with Queen Hornet, Dynomutt starts acting off, and it becomes clear why when he begins wearing a crown claiming he is the king of Big City, now Blue Falcon must find a way to stop his friend without hurting him. # "Tin Kong"- Mad film director Eric Von Flick has a crazy idea on making a film called Destruction of Big City staring a robotic ape named Tin Kong. Can Dynomutt and Blue Falcon defeat the evil Von Flick, and Tin Kong. # "Hyde Plague"-People all over Big City are going mad. Some are robbing banks, other are just being unplesent, but quite a lot are attacking people. And it quickly becomes clear who's behind it, when Blue Falcon finds out there are trases of Hyde's serum in the water. # "Dawn of Pink Eagle PT. 1"- Second cousin of Blue Falcon Andrea King arrives in Big City. When she gets rescued by Blue Falcon she gets inspired to be a hero. When Manyfaces and Sewer Rat work together and kidnap her. Can Blue Falcon save her, and does he even want to? # "Dawn of Pink Eagle PT. 2"-Blue Falcon fights with Manyfaces and Sewer Rat, while Andrea tries to escape Manyfaces' base. # "Narrator kidnaping"- The narrator gets kidnaped by infamous mobster guy Bugsy Moron. Now Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt must save the narrator from Bugsy Moron, and Al Whinershank. # "Fire Heart"-After a strange meteorite hits Earth, what can only be described as a Hydra that's on fire comes out of it. The Hydra is named Inferno, and it is here to burn the world from the inside out, can Blue Falcon and Dynomutt stop him? # "Man who can see the Future"- When a crisis happens a mysterious says he can see the future. But they must pay 200 bucks to know. So Blue Falcon must prove he is a fake psychic. # "Breakout"-Red Vulture is back with a vengeance, as he breaks out almost every villain in the Big City Prison. However, what he didn't count on is the fact non of the villains care about him, and decide to go after Blue Falcon themselves. # "Beware the Worm"- Evil mutant worm named the Worm begins making a worm army. Can Blue Falcon and Dynomutt stop him? # "Revenge of Bugsy Moron"-Bugsy Moron is back, and his evil plan involves releasing cows to trample the people in Big City, even though everyone around him claims this plan is stupid. # "The Black Knight"- A man named Batey claims he got bitten by a radioactive Bat. Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt figure he is lying, and he is a fraud. # "Big City Prison files"-Blue Falcon and Dynomutt travel the Big City Prison, researching on villains such as Bugsy Moron, Manyfaces, and Red Vulture. # "Red Vulture is Blue Falcon (Pt. 1)"- Red Vulture returns but he reveals he is from an opposite universe where heroes are villains and villains are heroes. Red Vulture then kidnaps Blue Falcon and takes him to planet evil. # "Escape from Planet Evil (Pt. 2)"-Blue Falcon wakes up on Planet Evil, Red Vulture's home. He must now team up with this universe's heroes to defeat Red Vulture and escape. # "Injustice League of America"- Queen Hornet, Manyfaces, Sewer Rat, Bugsy Moron, and the Worm form a team called the Injustice League of America. Can Blue Falcon and Dynomutt stop them. # "Super Shrink Ray Sauce"-A sailsman known as the Gimmick shows up in Big City, selling "Super Sauce". Blue Falcon and Dynomutt buy it and eat it. The next morning they wake up to find they are shrinking rapidly, and the worst part is the Gimmick is in their base, wanting to crush them. # "Ballad of Pink Eagle"- Andrea returns but with her own Dog Wonder. When Queen Hornet kidnaps her dog Wonder and turns it evil, can Blue Falcon and Andrea stop it? # "Injustice League Returns"-Queen Hornet, Manyfaces, Sewer Rat, Bugsy Moron, and the Worm return, but it's almost impossible to tell what their plan is, that is until they bring Inferno back from the dead. # "Lowbrow"- A caveman named Lowbrow plans on unleashing a cave monster. Can Blue Falcon and Dynomutt stop it? # Killer Disco Fever"-Blue Falcone and Dynomutt face their biggest challenge yet in the form of the Disco King, a psychopathic being who is obsessed with disco, or as he puts it, he just loves to boogie. Movies Worlds Combine Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are just hanging out one night, since not much is happening, when a strange blue beam of light opens up in the middle of Big City. They rush over there and find what appears to be an escape pod. It opens up, revealing a man in a black and white suit who begins fighting them both. He does manage to defeat them, but they are able to knock him out using strange gas. The mysterious man asks them who they are. Dynomutt says they are Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt and they are heroes. The man says he thought he was the last hero. The man reveals himself as Space Ghost, and he was fighting a mantis like creature named Zorak in a fight. Until they both suddenly dissapeared. Meanwhile Mr. Hyde, Eric Von Flick, and a man named Fishface are having a villains press conference. Until the same beam of light hits. Hyde, Eric, and Fishface go to the light, which is another escape pod. It opens up, and Zorak crawls out of it. He declares himself their leader, but all of them claim they're the leader, so Zorak beats them all and once again calls himself the leader. Suddenly while Space Ghost and Blue Falcon continue talking Sewer Rat, and Manyfaces rob a store only to be kidnaped by the beam of light. They land in Space Ghost's world. They find Moltar, and Tarantula. They decide to form an alliance, but they need more members. Blue Falcon and Space Ghost finish their talk, with Blue Falcon leaving Space Ghost. Blue Falcon tells Dynomutt Space Ghost is crazy, but then Space Ghost suddenly blows open a hole in the wall and escapes. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt chase him, while a news report plays about Zorak attacking the city in the background. Soon while Zorak attacks Hyde, Von Flick, and Fishface kidnap them all. Blue Falcon demands to speak to their leader. Then Zorak walks up. He claims he is going to conquer both worlds. Blue Falcon apologizes to Space Ghost about him being crazy. Zorak suddenly gets a phone call. The whole fight stops as Zorak is talks with a mystery man on the phone. He hangs up and yells to retreat before running of. Blue Falcon and Space Ghost try to follow him, but he and the rest are suddenly gone for seemingly no reason. Blue Falcon finds Zorak suddenly opening a portal. Space Ghost and Blue Falcon rush to stop him. Then Sewer Rat walks out of the portal. Then Manyfaces Moltar and Tarantula walk out. Zorak tells Space Ghost, and Blue Falcon they are making an alliance. Sewer Rat then knocks out the heroes. Category:TV Series Category:Blue Falcon and Space Ghost Hour